Et il ne sut Jamais
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Et si Elisabeth était morte. Venez voir les réactions de James, Jack, Weatherby et William. Attention Death! CoBP


OS corrigé.

* * *

Et si Elisabeth était morte ?

_**O§o**_

_**Et il ne sut jamais !**_

_**O§o**_

_**O§o**_

_**O§o**_

_Le lendemain du drame : James Norrington, situé dans son bureau :_

Quand James ouvrit les yeux, il était à moitié allongé sur la chaise en velours de son bureau, l'endroit exact où il s'était lourdement installé la veille au soir. Clignant un peu des paupières à cause de la lumière qui filtraient par les fenêtres, James ne bougea pas, ni ne se leva, restant immobile et silencieux tel un cadavre, les yeux grands ouverts. Des souvenirs de la journée précédente lui revenaient en mémoire et comme une flèche mortelle qui atteint votre cœur, il sentit qui celui-ci le lâchait, produisant en lui la pire des douleurs qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'alors. James Norrington, promus Commodore depuis seulement quelques heures, venait de perdre un être chère à son cœur, un être féminin au sourire divin et luxurieux.

Le drame s'était passé quelques minutes après sa cérémonie pour devenir Commodore ; James avait demandé à la jeune femme de venir avec lui près d'un balcon de pierre et déterminé mais légèrement timide, il lui avait déclaré ses intimes sentiments et son vœux pour qu'elle devienne sa future épouse. La séduisante demoiselle s'appelait Elisabeth Swann, elle avait presque vingt ans et elle était la fille du gouverneur qui avait donné la permission au nouveau commodore de demander la main de sa fille. Elle avait chaleureusement accepté de le suivre, celui-ci la guidant avec prévenance, passant un bras sous son coude. James commença son discours préparé des semaines à l'avance mais quand la question des fiançailles fut abordée, Elisabeth ne lui répondit pas.

Pour dire la triste vérité, la jeune femme était incapable de respirer convenablement car son corset était trop à l'étroit autour de sa propre poitrine. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle perdit son équilibre et qu'elle tomba de la falaise. La demoiselle avait donc disparu quand il s'était retourné pour la contempler. Volatilisé tel un ange aux yeux du Commodore… Le souffle coupé, Norrington la rechercha des yeux dans la foule des invités. Puis il crut s'évanouir quand il comprit que la terrible éclaboussure en contre bas n'était autre que la femme qu'il aimait.

James sursauta d'un coup pour se réveiller et se sauver des visions d'horreurs qui l'assaillaient. Il interdisait à l'histoire de resurgir encore un fois devant ses yeux car l'original de la veille était beaucoup trop présente à son esprit, beaucoup trop abominable. Il voulait un peu de repos, juste un petit peu. Mais rien à faire, il était comme obligé de force à revoir les scènes les une après les autres comme le jour du drame...

Après qu'elle soit tombée, Norrington se rappela du pirate sautant à son tour à l'eau…le désir et la certitude que ce brave homme à la tête rouge – certainement un foulard écarlate autour de son front - allait la sauver à temps l'inondait d'espoir et de folie, oui Norrington avait failli se jeter par-dessus la rambarde. Durant le trajet à pas de course, ses compagnons de la marine priaient comme lui à ce qu'elle ait survécu à la chute mortelle…sans parler du choc en contacte de l'eau.

James ferma les yeux dans le néant, se laissant emporter par l'anéantissement. Il ne voulait pas repenser à un tel cauchemar, non…_plus jamais_ ! Mais les _yeux vides de sa belle Elisabeth, braqués vers le ciel, le hanteront pour toujours… toute_ _sa vie_. Et ainsi assis entre son bureau et le dossier de son fauteuil, James ne put garder son sang froid plus longtemps. Le visage de la demoiselle apparaissait et disparaissait avec la sensation qu'elle était plus morte que vivante. James cria comme un fou, se cognant une dizaine de fois le front contre la table puis se jetant par terre, s'arrachant les cheveux et hurlant encore plus fort que c'était possible, il se cognait violemment de nouveau contre le sol en bois, son visage en sang et l'envie de sortir sa carabine, là …_tout de suite_. C'est à ce moment qu'un capitaine se déclara, le principal ami du nouveau Commodore …_ami un jour, ami toujours_. Celui ci défonça la porte à coup de pied et de poing alors qu'il aurait suffi d'ouvrir par la petite poignée et quand il vit James au sol, l'œuvre d'un immense chagrin refoulé, il comprit que son fidèle compagnon de guerre n'avait finalement pas pu garder son calme légendaire. Il entra donc vivement mais referma aussitôt derrière lui en claquant la porte avec violence … _il sera __**le seul**__, avec l'aurore comme témoin, à découvrir l'un des facettes caché de son Commodore …et ami._

_**O§o**_

_Le lendemain du Drame : Jack Sparrow, situé dans une taverne à __**ne**__**pas**__ boire du rhum !_

Il était très tôt quand le soleil se leva sur la ville de Port Royal, « _La petite île où rien de s'y passe_ » selon les rumeurs d'un acolyte. Jack en roula des yeux « _Et bien mon vieux Gibbs, tu t'es lourdement trompé_ ! ». Le pirate n'avait jamais survécu à une si pénible aventure que celle si ! Même si le Capitaine Sparrow n'avait pas sa place dans cette triste histoire au premier abord, il n'avait pas fallu une heure pour que sa plaisante balade sur les quais ne se transforme en la journée la plus larmoyante de son existence. Et Jack n'avouera jamais, même par delà la mort et encore moins en présence de son père, qu'il n'avait jamais été autant accablé et aussi sombre qu'en cette fin de soirée et début de matinée.

La journée de hier avait été la plus choquante et la plus amer que Jack Sparrow avait vécu depuis son enfance. Des morts, ils en croisaient tous les jours dans son métier de flibustier. Des gens, ils en tuaient aussi sur son chemin mais seulement ceux qui voulaient lui arracher sa jolie petite tête, remarquons le ! Des femmes, oh c'était facile à deviner : il les invitait avec courtoisie, les embrassait comme si c'était sa toute première fois, les défleurissait plus ou moins avec acharnement à la recherche de plaisir diverse, puis il les abandonnait comme de vieilles chaussettes. Ainsi, comprenons bien que ce Capitaine, _à la recherche d'un Navire_, n'avait qu'un seul mot d'ordre dans sa vie: La liberté. Et avec un esprit si leste que le sien, Jack s'était promis de tout faire, de tout voir sur le monde et surtout sur le bout du monde…et bientôt, toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas encore découverte, il le réalisera sans aucun problème car … « _Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow_ ». Par contre, allez sauver une demoiselle d'une noyade et puis constater avec surprise qu'elle était morte et inanimée dans ses bras…ça … il devait avouer que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait vivre et redécouvrir tout le temps.

Ça s'était passé alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas car Jack discutait tranquillement avec deux gardes quand un éclaboussement de quelque chose fit éruption à sa droite. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une femme en robe de bal et qu'elle avait sauté du haut de la falaise. Ses dires furent justifiés quand un cri de terreur déchira le ciel et le calme des lieux. Une armada de soldat pointait déjà leurs minuscules têtes blanches par-dessus les rambardes et Jack comprit qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et ses nouveaux amis pour sauver cette pauvre fille de la noyade. Il prit un temps fou à poser une question aux deux officiers présents de chaque coté de lui. « Vous n'allez pas la sauver ? » Ceux ci le regardèrent bien bêtement quand ils s'aperçurent que non, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas car ils ne savaient pas nager, ni l'un ni l'autre. Suite à cette constatation franchement déplaisante, Jack ne réfléchit heureusement plus, il n'allait quand même pas laisser cette pauvre enfant au fond de l'océan. Alors, sans se soucier s'il était déjà trop tard pour elle ou pas, le Capitaine sauta à l'eau, dans un élégant plongeon et quand il la ramena à la surface, il vit arriver vers lui ses deux compagnons au costume rouge.

Cependant, après ce sauvetage qui redonnait un peu de confiance, tout se passa relativement très mal. Dégoulinant d'eau de mer, Jack s'approcha d'elle et en reprenant sa respiration temps bien que mal, il lui enleva son corset, en arrachant les ficelles avec son couteau. Mais cela ne modifia pas l'état angoissant de la blonde demoiselle, elle était toujours inanimée dans ses bras et il resta sous le choc quand il comprit, après quelques secondes de concentration que la Miss n'avait plus aucun souffle de vie en elle, son cœur ne battait plus. Le soldat à sa droite portait déjà les mains à sa bouche, tandis que l'autre pointait de son doigt boudiné les yeux ouvert mais vide d'Elisabeth.

Assis à l'une des tables de l'auberge, Jack n'arrivait pas à oublier les conséquences d'un tel décès, la suite de l'histoire était désagréable, il devait l'avouer. Le pirate avait donc passé la nuit dans cette taverne, avec les yeux constamment ouverts et le regard hypnotisé par des illusions que sa conscience voulait partager avec lui.

Le temps qu'arrive d'autres personnes, Jack avait reposé délicatement la demoiselle morte sur le dos et reculant légèrement, il avait vu courir vers lui, toute une armée d'homme rouge à perruque et à fusil. Il avala de travers, se croyant déjà mort, embroché par une épée vengeresse, même pas nécessaire de passer par la case "pendaison". Le cri déchirant d'un vieil homme à l'allure d'un gouverneur apprit à Sparrow que la petite était certainement de sa famille. Le sang de Jack se glaça à cette idée, la mort de la fille d'un Gouverneur ne présageait rien de bon à ses yeux et encore le pauvre père ne savait pas que celle-ci était morte. Il était encore trop loin, celui-ci ne la voyait qu'allonger au sol, immobile mais peut être encore vivante ! Jack recula de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les gardes se dépêchaient d'avancer vers lui. Qu'allait-il devenir quand ils s'en apercevraient ? Devrait il s'enfuir tout de suite ou entendre qu'ils se rapprochent pour voir sa dépouille ?!

Jack regarda attentivement les gars se positionner autour d'Elisabeth, comme pour la protéger, elle et son père. Celui-ci comprit bien vite le drame en voyant le regard distant de sa fille, il paraissait incapable d'articuler correctement, se contentant de répéter des « non, non, non, non » plus silencieux les une que les autres. Le pirate analysa vite que le gouverneur avait déjà perdu son épouse et que ce dernier ne voulait pas que son petit trésor ne l'abandonne à son tour, qu'il ne voulait pas être encore seul…qu'il n'y survivrait pas, jamais ! Les gémissements se calmèrent et tous pu observer le chagrin d'un père qui dit au revoir à son bébé. Il lui caressait les cheveux alors que ses doigts tremblaient ; il lui demandait de revenir alors qu'il pleurait en même temps, sachant mieux que quiconque qu'elle ne se réveillera plus jamais. Et quand Jack put enfin relever les yeux de ce spectacle très… déchirant, il croisa par inadvertance celui de l'homme à l'apparence d'un Commodore, il reconnaissait bien l'uniforme saillant de ce grade et par un simple contacte visuel, Jack sut qu'il en était finit de lui.

Cette homme n'était pas comme les autres, Sparrow le ressentait bien, il se dégageait de lui une grande prestance et de savoir vivre. Mais comme les autres, la haine qu'il aurait pu ressentir envers un quelconque pirate se volatilisa bien vite quand les gémissements de Weatherby Swann déchirèrent le port et les maisons environnantes. Jack vit le Commodore Norrington se pincer les lèvres nerveusement, baissant sa garde, sombrant petit à petit dans le chagrin. Son épée était dorénavant inutile, pendant le long de sa jambe. Le pirate discerna un mal être grandissant alors que les yeux du Commodore se posait sur le corps féminin de la jeune femme. Il y sentait un immense désespoir et Jack sut que cet homme, si droit et fière, avait autant de raison et de besoin urgent à hurler lui aussi à la mort comme le faisait le père de cette enfant.

_**O§o**_

_Le lendemain du drame, Weatherby Swann, dans son lit :_

Il y avait trois servantes à ses soins. Douces, souriantes et disciplinées, elles s'occupaient avec grande patience de lui alors qu'il sombrait petit à petit dans la folie et dans la mélancolie. Il ne bougeait plus, le vieil homme attendait que la mort l'emporte à son tour. Recouvert d'un gant frais, les yeux de Weatherby pleuraient encore et encore et s'il en avait mal présentement, rien n'égalait la terrible douleur dans son vieux cœur. La même souffrance qui lui emprisonnait les sens, celle abominable qui le mangeait de l'intérieur. Ça avait commencé quand le corps inanimé de sa fille avait été découvert et ça s'arrêtera quand le pouls de Weatherby Swann cessera de battre. « _Je veux mourir_ »

Les yeux dans le noir, il revoyait la dépouille d'Elisabeth, celle-ci allongée à même le sol du quai, restant inerte et sans vie quand il l'appelait doucement…il n'avait pas encore réalisé que celle-ci était partie comme son épouse. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il analysa le décès. Son teint virait au blanc tandis que son esprit mourra dans la seconde qui suit. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, attendant un miracle qui ne venait pas. Il priait pour un dieu qui n'existait probablement pas, il pleura comme un père, qu'il n'était plus. Il ne remarqua pas les têtes l'observant comme une bête de foire, sans préoccupation, il était trop malheureux pour se rendre compte qu'il tenait une morte dans ses bras. Le Commodore Norrington à ses cotés, l'aida à se relever. Chancelant, on le reconduisit à ses quartiers, on lui promit que le corps de sa fille lui sera apporté pour le soir même afin de procéder à l'enterrement. « _Ramenez la moi_ »

Il ne voulait pas la quitter, il espérait la protéger, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire le plus au monde. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'aider, il était bien trop tard désormais. Fixant l'horloge, Weatherby resta cloîtré comme un ermite, avachi dans l'un des canapés de son salon. On le dérangea quand on sonna l'heure du thé, il n'en bu pas. Des amis vinrent l'encourager quand ils affirmèrent qu'elle était fin prête pour la morgue, malheureusement, il ne pouvait déjà plus la voir. Le choc était tel que ces yeux embués de larme lui donnèrent la vision floue. « _Je suis presque aveugle_ »

Le gouverneur était perdu dans ses pensées, mimant un air hagard qu'il n'avait pas habituellement. Il resta imperceptible à tout mouvement extérieur, les bruits, les murmures, les cris, le posément des tasses, les portes coulissantes, tous étaient chaos et abîme sombre. Quand il eut la visite de James, le jeune commodore comprit vite que le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé : _Le Gouverneur était en route pour rejoindre sa bien aimée famille_. Le regard que se partagèrent le Père Swann et le nouveau Commodore dura très longtemps – _Comprenant la douleur de l'autre en la comparant à la sienne_ - et agissant comme l'homme qui a toujours été, James s'approcha à pas mesurés pour tendre une main ferme et forte, le regard braqué dans ceux du père de la défunte. Weatherby regarda cette main offerte et il l'attrapa sans broncher, en se relevant avec plus au moins d'élégance. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que c'était leur dernière ligne droite. **Ils devaient tenir le coup. **Et comme un seul homme, ils marchèrent vers leur destin, l'enterrement de Mademoiselle Elisabeth Swann ne pouvait se faire plus attendre. « _Merci mon Garçon_ »

Le regard déterminé et le bras sous le coude, Lui et Norrington déboulèrent dans les rues. « _Aidez moi James, ne me laissez pas tomber_ » et Weatherby avait confiance en cet homme. À plusieurs reprises, il aurait pu chuter à cause de sa fatigue et de ses jambes tremblantes mais Norrington faisait tous pour garder l'honneur des Swann en place…Weatherby Swann aura sa place dans le nouveau monde. James l'avait décidé et il y arriverait car les Swann méritaient plus que les autres d'êtres l'un des hauts représentants sur l'échiquier de leur société.

La cérémonie de l'ensevelissement fila rapidement au travers du temps qui s'écoulait et avec le soutient de James, le Gouverneur n'avait pas une seule fois montrer son anéantissement, il se permettait le stricte minimum, c'est-à-dire, quelques larmes essuyées sur un mouchoir en dentelle et l'éternelle visage mortifié. Swann se promit qu'il ne s'évanouira pas, ni ne hurlera, ni ne jurera et encore moins ne s'enfuira. James en faisait autant mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre que fixer des yeux cette tombe de marbre grise. Weatherby trouva cela étrange puis il haussa un sourcil quand le Commodore sembla basculer en avant. Alors instinctivement, ce père au grand cœur lui tapota discrètement les hanches et les épaules pour le réveiller et tout aussi imperceptible, James cligna des yeux en respirant l'air qui lui avait manqué pendant un bref instant. _« Prenez soin de vous mon ami_ »

Après l'enterrement, le Gouverneur retourna seul dans ses quartiers et quand la porte d'entrer fut close, il s'effondra sur le parquet, inconscient. Et depuis cet évanouissement, il était dans son lit à l'étage, attendant que la mort s'invite par sa fenêtre... Aujourd'hui, Elisabeth était morte, Demain son père sera mort… et à jamais, la noble ligné des Swann s'effritera. _« Je suis si bien »_ qu'il disait alors qu'une douce tranquillité lui apaisait la douleur. Il y était enfin, il ressentait la délivrance de ses angoisses. Mais Weatherby se posait la question « _A quoi peut bien ressembler le passage entre la vie et la mort ? _» … Il ne le saura que quand il acceptera le grand plongeon vers le bout du monde.

Dans un commun accord, les trois femmes qui l'entouraient le couvrirent d'un drap propre jusqu'au niveau des bras, elles savaient que c'était bientôt la fin, elles présentaient que Le Gouverneur ne tarderait pas à rejoindre lui aussi le royaume céleste. Elles attendaient un signal de sa part, afin qu'elles le laissent en paix et comprenant qu'elles n'avaient aucune envie de le voir mourir sous leur yeux, Weatherby leva sa main âgée. Il leur demanda gentiment d'abandonner leur service et de prendre congé immédiatement. En désignant la porte d'un doigt, il leur ordonnait de le laisser seul…avec sa fille et son épouse fantôme. Elles obéirent et tandis que l'une partait en ouvrant la porte, une autre plongea la chambre dans le noir en refermant les doubles rideaux. La dernière n'évacua pas tout de suite les lieux, elle prit délicatement la main sèche du larmoyant père pour lui donner un baiser et lui souhaiter plein de bonheur avec sa femme et sa fille. Weatherby entendu ses paroles, plus toucher qu'il ne veuille l'admettre. Aimable, il accepta de garder le pendentif qu'elle glissa dans sa pomme, c'était un médaillon que la jeune femme avait dit enlever du cou d'Elisabeth quand elle et ses compères devaient préparer son corps pour les funérailles. Quand elle partit enfin, Weatherby serra l'objet et devina qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce d'or. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, cachant la pièce aztèque dans ses manches en fanfreluches. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le change pas pour ses propres obsèques, qu'ils n'avaient simplement qu'a l'installer dans son cercueil et l'enterrer à coté de celui de ses deux bébés, le plus rapidement possible. Il souriait à cette pensée et quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur de Mr Swann ne battait plus dans sa poitrine.

_**O§o**_

_Le lendemain du drame, Jack Sparrow, encore dans la taverne :_

Jack se passa les mains dans les cheveux, se grattant un moment le cuir chevelu, l'air très ailleurs. Puis il bailla, fermant les yeux comme pour s'endormir là, sur cette chaise, à même la table comme oreiller de service. Mais comme d'habitude, le visage de la belle demoiselle apparaissait petit à petit, s'imposant sans modestie dans son esprit. _« Mais Pourquoi ? »_ Miss Swann n'était qu'une inconnue après tout !

Première rencontre, il n'avait même pas pu écouter sa voie.

Première rencontre, la chance de la découvrir n'existait pas.

Première rencontre, elle était morte dans ses bras.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à l'idée qu'elle était très belle pour une femme… tellement adorable à son goût. Mais sa gaieté ne fut que chimère car déjà son sourire se fanait. Jack trouvait dommage que leurs connaissances entre lui, le pirate et elle, une si blanche colombe ne se soit arrêter si cruellement, si soudainement car elle était dès leur premier face à face... déjà morte.

Lui-même se morfondait de n'avoir pu suffisamment connaître Elisabeth, il y voyait un avenir plein de promesse …_ « Entre lui et elle »_. Il s'était retenu d'afficher un visage désolé à l'adresse du père et des autres, surtout envers le commodore. Après tout, c'était à ses risques et périls, les agissements d'un pirate sont faux et égoïstes, Jack était certain que s'il faisait preuve de compassion, sa bonté se retournerait contre lui. Mais une chose était sur dans cette histoire, le Capitaine avait sauté à l'eau pour la sauver, il avait au moins l'avantage d'avoir des témoins de son agissement héroïque et de sa bonne foi.

Il avait eut la peur au ventre et le regard très fuyant durant tous le temps qui leur fallu pour se décider des funérailles et de ramener le Gouverneur à ses appartements. Jack attendait son heure, les yeux en transparence et la salive très amère, un poumon perforé par des balles étaient si vite arrivés. C'est par hasard, alors qu'il promenait son regard, qu'il re-croisa les deux gouffres verts. Ses propres prunelles chocolat se concentraient pour ne pas ciller tandis que James faisait de même. Ceci confirmait pour Sparrow que Norrington avait autant de contrôle en sois que lui en avait devant son propre père.

« Il ne va pas me tirer dessus, si ? » Jack ne chercha donc pas à le taquiner, restant à l'écart. Raté, il jura dans sa barbe quand les pupilles du Commodore brillèrent soudain d'une lueur très inquiétante, ceci ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour lui. Il eut raison mais trop tard, le pistolet de Norrington fut sortit avec dextérité tandis que lui-même bousculait les gardes qui l'empêchait de se sauver. Avec un coup de pied, il détacha la corde qui servait à pendre le canon aux dessus de leurs têtes et attrapant in extrémis la cordelette qui montait sous le contre poids, Jack s'envola vers le ciel tel un oiseau libre. Il retomba sur ses pieds de l'autre coté de la baie et courra vers la ville tandis que James s'acharnait sur lui avec ses balles mais son cœur n'y était pas, il tirait sans vouloir vraiment sa mort. Le commodore dut n'empêche s'arrêter pour épargner la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, sa dernière balle de plombs se perdit à un centimètre de la frimousse du jeune forgeron de l'île… William Turner arrivait sur les lieux.

Suite à cela, Jack resta à Port Royal, il était fou, cela va de soit. Après un enterrement difficile, il n'avait pas eut le courage de reprendre la mer et s'était installé dans l'auberge la plus proche, attendant quelque chose…sans doute un peu de calme dans sa poitrine et dans ses pensées. Commandant un litron de rhum, il ne le bu pas quand la serveuse le lui apporta car il était déjà trop plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Le Capitaine Sparrow apparaissait en cet instant avec une mine des plus affreuses. Ses paupières groggy de fatigue produisaient des cernes presque noirs sous ses yeux… accentué par l'encre de ses sils qui avait coulé durant la nuit. En parlant d'encre, il avait une trace sur sa pommette droite qui commençait sous l'œil et qui descendait jusqu'à sa barbe. Cela constituait un aspect très gore sur sa personne mais Jamais… « _Oh Grand Jamais_ » le Capitaine Sparrow n'avouera qu'il avait laissé une ou voir deux larmes glisser le long de sa joue. Jack n'était pas inhumain après tout et il le savait que trop bien. Assister à l'ensevelissement de la jeune Elisabeth Swann était une véritable épreuve. Il aurait pu garder son air dédain durant toutes la cérémonie mais la présence de tous ses inconnus, avec pleurnicheries et jérémiades : Jack n'avaient pas pu effacer ses maigres sentiments passagers. Fff... « _Mais si elle avait survécu, je serais déjà dans une cellule à attendre la potence, j'en suis sur_… » Si la Mort n'avait pas frappé cette gamine, c'est lui qu'elle serait venue emporter. Triste bilan de la situation. Jack dansait un pied sur l'autre, assez honteux de penser comme il le faisait. Il resta derrière le tronc d'un arbre, entendant d'une oreille bouchée les prières religieuses de chacun.

Toutes la nuits, Jack avait vu, revue et re-revue comme une malédiction le même scénario sans fin et sans pause, jusqu'à que son cerveau comprenne une fois pour toute que ça ne servait à rien de revenir sur le passé. Qu'il fallait vivre par-dessus tout !

Jack fronça les sourcils, « _Non… Qu'il fallait survivre par-dessus tout_ » Il repensa à ses expériences en temps que pirate, ses abordages contre les galions espagnoles, sa marque maudite à son avant-bras et à son abandon sur cette ile, se retrouvant seul au monde après une pitoyable mutinerie. Il en était sur : « _La vie est une question de Survie_ ».

_**O§o**_

_Le lendemain du drame, William Turner, mais raconté par Mr Brown :_

Quand Mr Brown rentra dans sa forge, il ne trouva pas son âne accroché à son moulin mais au fond de l'étable, celui-ci était traumatisé et il était blessé à sa patte. Le forgeron ne comprenait pas, il était sortit prendre son verre de Whisky chez le voisin comme tous les matins ! Pourquoi ses outils par terre étaient tordus et fondus dans la cheminée ? Pourquoi ses haches étaient-elles enfoncées dans les battants de bois et les poutres du plafond ? Et ses épées ? Toutes cassées en deux, en gros tas sur le sol ! Alors Brown comprit par l'état déplorable de son lieux de travail qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser son petit apprenti seul aujourd'hui.

Il chercha du regard le jeune William puis en se retournant vers les escaliers de l'entrée, il le vit mais en lâcha sa bouteille d'alcool. Il y avait deux épées et une hache enfoncée dans la poitrine de son élève. Un fin filé de sang dégoulinait de sa bouche et Brown s'en approcha doucement, les yeux exorbités. « Mon dieu, il a été assassiné ! » Il semblait qu'une sanglante bataille se soit déroulée ce matin dans sa compacte forge et le gros Brown accusa ses maudits pirates sans l'arrières pensées que ça aurait pu être l'œuvre d'une seule personne…_celle en face de lui précisément !_

Pour dire la vérité, Brown n'avait pas entendu parler de la défunte Swann car il ne se souciait jamais des problèmes de ses riches hypocrites. _Comme s'ils auraient de la compassion quand lui y passerait_ ? Le vieux forgeron ne savait donc pas le drame de la situation depuis la veille. S'il l'avait su, il se serait occupé du cas de Turner, lui aurait apporté soutient et compassion, mais puisque Will ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était amoureux et ami avec l'une de ses fourbes personnes de hautes sociétés, le vieux bonhomme avait continué à insulter sous son nez ses sournois à la perruque trop proéminente comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait pourtant remarqué que William n'allait pas bien, qu'il tremblait et qu'il restait silencieux, sans aborder son éternelle sourire frais et jovial mais Brown ne fit rien pour l'aider, préférant sortir pour aller boire un petit coup.

Quand Mr Brown fut convaincu qu'il ne respirait plus, il était bouleversé par les événements « Il est mort ! » Son apprentie n'allait plus pouvoir l'aider et sa carrière tombait à l'eau. En parlant d'eau, il décida qu'à la nuit tombée, il transportera le corps et le jettera dans le lac. Ses entrailles étaient serrées et il avait la certitude que cela ne suffira pas pour que quelqu'un remarque que le petit Turner avait bizarrement disparu de la circulation. Il parcourra ensuite son entrepôt et sanglota quand il vit que plus rien n'était en bon état, il pensait à un règlement de compte, une vengeance : « Mais Qui ? »

Les seules épées en parfait état étaient celle dans la poitrine de William et il en tomba à genoux, analysant l'échec de sa vie. Il pria dieu jusqu'au couché du soleil, tel un pantin. Puis personne dans les rues, personne ne l'a vu, il porta dans un drap rouge de sang, la dépouille du garçon et au bord de l'asphyxie, il réussit à le balancer dans l'océan par dessus le pont.

Finalement, le vieux Brown retourna dans sa forge et attendit durant des heures. Il ne dormit pas, de peur que l'assassin de Turner ne revienne le tuer dans son sommeil. Priant la sainteté, il espérait que nul être sur terre ne vienne toquer à sa porte. Ainsi dans le noir de sa forge, il écoutait les bruits étranges qui envahissait la ville de Port Royal. Soudain, il crut que c'était le meurtrier quand un gabarit de morts vivants fracassèrent son portique. L'un d'eux lui dit « Coucou, c'est nous ! » et la vie de Mr Brown fut retiré quand on lui enfonça une lance de fer dans la gorge.

Il ne sut jamais que William Turner s'était donné la mort.

Il ne sut jamais que ces pirates tuèrent hommes, femmes et enfants.

Il ne sut jamais qu'ils cherchaient une pièce d'or aztèque introuvable et un sang maintenant inaccessible.

Il ne sut jamais que Jack Sparrow ne récupérera jamais son Black Pearl. Mort ? Il ne le sut pas non plus...

Il ne sut jamais si James Norrington avait survécut à l'assaut des morts vivants immortelle.

Il ne sut jamais que Hector Barbossa et ses sbires vécurent jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et il ne sut jamais……

_**O§o**_


End file.
